The Dragon's Royal Moon
by Sliver Lynx
Summary: This is the story of OC Hikaru Tsukuyomi's journey through the Shinigami Academy and eventually the 13 Court Guard Squads. okay might not be a great summary but please come inside and check it out, you might like it*OCxHarem*


**(A/N hey everyone this is my new Bleach FanFic. My OC Hikaru Tsukuyomi from my other bleach FanFic will be the main character in this one. Hikaru will be going to the Shinigami Academy and eventual getting into the 13 Court Guard Squads I just don't know which squad yet. There will be OOCing going on but I hope I can make them act right. Put a Lemon in this chapter credit for most of it goes to CptnEdwards; I put some of my own material into it. Kūkaku Shiba has both of her arms in my FanFic plus I will put a flashback later in next chapter to explain how she and Hikaru met. Oh yeah this will be an OCxHarem. (List at the bottom also a request and something else, please read it) Ok then let's get started. Please review and give me some constructive critiques but no flamers.)**

****WARNING TO DIEHARD FANS OF THIS SERIES: I KNOW THERE WILL BE SOME OF YOU WHO WONT LIKE THIS STORY AND THE THINGS I PUT IN IT SO PLEASE DON'T EVEN TRY TO FLAME ME BECAUSE I WILL USE YOUR FLAMES TO HEAT UP THE WATER FOR MY MARUCHAN SHRIMP FLAVORED** **RAMEN****

"Hi how are you" When someone is speaking

"Hi how are you" Someone's thoughts

**"Hi how are you" When hallows are talking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any other anime or movies Rated M for language, lemons, and violence.**

* * *

><p>A young man is currently walking down the main street of District 1. <em>Junrinan<em> his destination is the Shinōreijutsuin (**Shinigami Academy**). Today is the day he takes the exam to enter the academy.

This young man's name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi, he stands 5'10" tall, He has medium length hair which is white in color; he also has dark blue eyes. He has a good body which makes the girls drool at the sight of his chest. Although he knows he has a good body he won't flaunt it, he rather have a calm and peaceful life drinking sake and reading a book.

The Shinōreijutsuin finally comes into view and he just stands there his only thought is "Wow this place is big. I hope I don't get lose or later getting to class."

As Hikaru reaches the gates to the Shinōreijutsuin he notice a lot of other people are making their way inside, he is about to about to make his way over when someone bumps into him almost making him fall over.

"Oh, excuse me I didn't mean to bump into you like that." This person says as he rubs his nose.

"Hey no harm done" Hikaru replies.

"My name is Izuru Kira I was born into a lesser noble family." Izuru says as he holds out his hand.

Hikaru reaches out and shakes his hand and says" My name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi from District 1"

"Is this your first time taking the entrance exams Tsukuyomi-san" Izuru asks as they begin walking.

"Yeah it is what about you?" He asks as they walk inside.

"Same here I can't wait to graduate and join one of the squads." Izuru replies.

"I have the same feeling hell I've had it since I first decide to try for the exams" Hikaru says as they near the line to register.

They continue talking about the different squads and which ones it would be cool to join up with. The one they both would dread joining was squad 12 and its crazy clown/mime for a captain.

Soon enough it was Hikaru's turn to register, he walks up to the counter and is greeted by the women behind it

"Name and District" she has in a polite voice.

"Hikaru Tsukuyomi from District 1. _Junrinan_"

"Ok go into the room of there and you'll be tested for your Reiryoku (**Spiritual Power**)" She says with a smile as she points to the door to her left.

Hikaru nods and proceed to the door, once he is inside he ends up in a large room with two doors on ether side. There is a semi-clear ball on top of a pedestal. Beside the pedestal, the examiner was standing with his arms behind his back. He motions for Hikaru to come forward.

"Your name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi correct?" He asks to which Hikaru nods.

"Good now I want you to place you hand the ball here and it will tell us what number you have. There are 6 numbers in total, if you get a 1 or a 2 you fail, if you get a 3 or a 4 you pass but if you get a 5 or a 6 you get to go to the special accelerated class."

"Now when you're ready place your hand on the ball and start sending your Reiryoku into it after three second I want you to let go of it ok." He says as he steps back.

Hikaru nods again then places his hand on the ball and closes his eyes, a second later he feels the ball start to shake he opens his eyes to look at whats going on. The ball shakes around even more violently then before then a big crake begins to form. A second later Hikaru removes his and is just standing there looking at his hand with a confused look on his face.

The examiner walks over to the ball and picks it up to look at the crack." Well I'll be he managed to crack it, I've never heard of someone making a crack in it before. He must have a lot of Reiryoku. It didn't even give him a reading…his Reiryoku must off the charts." That's when he hears Hikaru asks.

"So is that supposed to happen?"

He looks over at Hikaru with a big grin on his face." Nope I've never heard of anyone giving this ball a crack, it didn't even give you a reading which means your Reiryoku is off the charts. Congratulations Hikaru you passed and are going to the special accelerated class."

Hikaru face lights up and big grin appears on his face. The examiner then tells Hikaru to go through the door on his right and waiting for him will be his new academy uniform once he gets dress he will need to head to room #1 near the southern section of the academy.

Hikaru bows before heading trough the door; he finds himself in a smaller room this time with a table and some clothes on it. He take off his clothes and puts on his new uniform. It looks like a Shinigami Shihakushō uniform but it has a different color scheme. It consists of a blue shitagi (**under shirt**), a white kosode (**shirt**) with blue stripes, blue hakama (**trousers**), white socks and sandals. There also is a circular symbol on both breasts of the kosode.

Once he is done putting it on, he sees a door in front of the table" Looks like I'm going through there." He thinks as he walks over to the door. He opens it and finds himself in a hallway. On the wall in front of him there is a map which he starts to study. It has the whole layout of the Shinōreijutsuin with a small dot showing where he is after studying it he starts walking towards his class, he hopes that Kira will make it in.

After about 5 minutes of walking he finds room #1 of the special accelerated class. As he walks in he sees a lot of others are already sitting down and some are talking to each other. Near the middle of the class he spots an empty seat next to a girl with black hair which she had in pigtails, He walks over and asks" Is it alright if I sit next to you?" The girl looks over and blushes slightly then says "Sure it's alright my name is Momo Hinamori and you are?"

"My name is Hikaru Tsukuyomi it's nice to meet you Momo" He replies

He sits down and looks around again; eventually Momo asks him a question." Umm Tsukuyomi-san can I ask you a question?"

Hikaru turns to her and says" Sure what is it"

"I was wondering what District are you from"

"District 1. _Junrinan._

A Momo's face lights up." I'm from _Junrinan_ too."

"What no way!"

"Yes I live there with my grandmother and my friend Tōshirō Hitsugaya I call him Shiro-chan because his hair is white like yours." She says.

"I wonder why I haven't seen you before." Hikaru says as he starts scratching his head.

Momo shrugs and says" Who knows maybe we were never in the same place at the same time."

Hikaru nods and says" Yeah you have a point there." With that they begin talking about all sorts of random things, after ten minutes he hears someone call his name, Hikaru turns around and sees Kira walking over. "Hey Kira I see you made it into this class too." Kira walks over to the seat in front of Hikaru and Momo and takes his seat then turns and says" Yeah I got a 5, I was extremely nervous though, so who is this." Hikaru mental slaps himself for forgetting to introduce them.

"Kira-san this is Momo Hinamori, Momo this is Izuru Kira." Kira and Momo shake hands.

That's when Hikaru asks Momo" Hey Momo what number did the ball give you?"

"I got a 5 like Kira-san and what about you Hikaru-san" she replies/asks.

"I actually didn't get a reading when I did it."

Both Kira and Momo look at each other they look back at Hikaru." So how did you pass?" Hikaru scratches his head before saying" When I sent my Reiryoku into the ball it made a big crack, the examiner said that it has never happened before, he told me my Reiryoku must be off the charts, and that's why it didn't even give me a reading."

Kira and Momo were shocked to her that Hikaru had that much Reiryoku. They both have the same thought going trough their minds "His Reiryoku must be huge." before they can voice this opinion the teacher for Class #1 arrives.

"Aright everyone quite down and face forward." He says when everyone was facing forward he begins.

"My name is Gengorō Ōnabara I am the Chief Instructor for Class #1, I'll be teaching you for the next 6 year or less if some of you in here are good enough to finish early." He says then walks towards the desk in front of the class and says." Ok now let's begin." For the next 3 hours Ōnabara-sensei talked about the different things they will be learn over the next 6 years.

Nearing the end of the third hour he tells everyone that in a month they will meet at the Kido training field instead of in the class room, then a month after that they will be training in Zanjutsu so they are to meet at the Zanjutsu Training Hall.

He then dismisses the class for the day and walks out of the room. Leaving the room Kira, Momo and Hikaru start for their respective homes…

**~1 month later Kido Training Field~**

The day came when the class would be tested for their kido exam and Momo couldn't be more excited. Kira and Hikaru had found out that she loved kido, so they knew that she was looking forward to this day but when they saw how giddy she was they both had the same the same thought" it's like she is on a sugar high."

Over the 3 weeks leading up to today Ōnabara-sensei has been teaching the class about the different kido types: Bakudō or (**Way of Binding**) which are defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. Hadō or (**Way of Destruction**) which are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects. He told them that kido spells all take a few seconds to cast since you have to say an incantation which is the weakness of kido but there are two things you can do to negate this weakness.

The first would be to use Eishōhaki (**Incantation Abandonment**) a technique that releases the Kidō spell without the incantation although not as powerful or you can use Kōjutsu Eishō (**Later Mention Incantation**), where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell to power it up.

They were now on the kido training field; it was a medium-size field with targets at the far end of the field. The students were lined up facing the targets Ōnabara-sensei was standing off to the side grading the student on their usage of kido. Hikaru, Momo, and Kira were some of the last ones to go up.

Momo was the first of the three to be called. When she gets to the assigned area Ōnabara-sensei tells her" Ok Hinamori-san I want you to do Hadō #31. Shakkahō (**Red Fire Cannon**)." Momo nods then raises her hand up and a crimson red energy begins to form into a medium-sized orb in front of her palm the next second it shoots off heading straight for the target hitting it dead center leaving a medium-sized hole behind after it goes through the target. Most if not all of the student have thinking the same thing" Whoa!"

"Well looks like you have a lot of talent for kido Hinamori-san good job you passed your first exam with flying colors." Ōnabara-sensei says as he writes down her score.

"Ok next up is Izuru Kira." Ōnabara-sensei says after a few more students have gone up. Kira makes it to the assigned area and Ōnabara-sensei tells him the same thing he told Momo." Ok Kira-san I want you to do Hadō #31. Shakkahō" Kira raises his hands up and a crimson red energy begins to form into a medium-size orb he then fires it at the target, it speeds off almost straight at the target only curving slightly making it miss hitting the target dead center.

"Nice job Kira-san you passed as well it did have a slight curve to it though and because of that curve it missed hit the center of the target I suggest you try using a little less power next tme then I'm sure you'll be hitting dead center every time."

Kira bows before saying" Thank you for the advice Ōnabara-sensei." He then heads off to stand next to Momo. After 5 more student go up it's finally Hikaru's turn." Ok next up is Hikaru Tsukuyomi." Hikaru takes a deep breath before heading over to the assigned area." Ok Hikaru I want you to do Hadō #31. Shakkahō" Hikaru takes another deep breath and raises his hand. Soon enough a crimson red energy begins to form into a medium-sized orb just like Kira's and Momo's. A second later the orb disappears and then they all hear an impact near the far end of the field. Everyone turns their heads and see a sight that shocks them. Half of the target is gone and on the wall behind it there is a large hole a size bigger then the orb he had in his hands.

As everyone goes to checking out what he did to the target Ōnabara-sensei walks over to Hikaru. He sees him looking at his hand as if they weren't his. When he gets to him he says." You pulled off something special there Tsukuyomi-san." Hikaru looks at him and says." How so sensei?"

"Well your Shakkahō seem to do a sort of Shunpo (**Flash step**) and when it got close to the target it expanded as if it had a delayed reaction placed on it, its as if you condensed your power into the Shakkahō and when it got far enough away from you it expanded to the size it should be. You did it this time on pure instinct but if you could some how work on it I'm sure you can pull that off with any Hadō spell you use and who know maybe your Bakudō spells will be a surprise as will. Oh and before I forget congratulations on passing your first kido exam." Ōnabara-sensei says as he walks over to the stun students who are at the far end of the field looking at the damage.

After another hour of class they were dismissed, Kira wanted to go out and celebrate passing their first exam to which Momo and Hikaru agreed. They ended up at a bar that Hikaru knew of. He would often come here to resupply on sake whenever he finished the bottles he had at home. He had known the barkeep since he was a kid; he was like a father to him, and his name was Ren Akiyama. The day Hikaru made into the Shinōreijutsuin he gave Hikaru a bottle of his finest sake as a congratulatory gift.

They wake in and head over to the counter and sit on the stools there, soon enough they heard some one call out to Hikaru." Hey Hikaru how did you exam go"

When the three of them turn to the voice they see a middle-aged-man with medium length black hair and black eyes coming over from a room behind the counter he was carry a couple of bottle of sake in his arms. "Hey Ren I passed with flying colors." He says as Ren makes it over to them, Ren begins congratulating Hikaru then he looks Kira and Momo he asks

"You two wouldn't be Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori would."

"Yes that's us" Momo replies

"Well it's nice to finally meet you two, Hikaru has been telling me a lot about you two." That's when Ren gets an idea."Seeing as you are friends with Hikaru I giving you two a discount on all your drinks from now on."

"Thank you sir" Kira replies with Momo nodding her in agreement.

Turning his attention to Hikaru, he says in a teasing voice

"Just wait tell **SHE** hears that you past your exam Hikaru." Hikaru flinches when Ren says this, an action that does not go unnoticed by Kira and Momo.

"And who would that be sir" Kira asks with Momo nodding she too wants to know.

"It's just the woman that Hikaru is in love with." He says nonchalantly as begins to pour them each a cup of sake.

"So whats her name" Momo asks with a mild blush on her face.

"Her name is Kūkaku Shiba." Ren replies earning two gasps of shock from Kira and Momo and a flinch from Hikaru.

"Wow Hikaru I would have never guessed you and Kūkaku knew each other." Kira says as he playfully jabs Hikaru in the side with his elbow.

"Yep they have known each other for 5 years now." Ren says with a far-away look in his eyes.

"It's been six years actually" They hear someone say from behind them, Hikaru flinches at the ever so familiar voice.

When they turn around they see a beautiful woman standing about 3 feet from Hikaru, She long messy black hair, she had bandages over her hair, and aqua-green eyes. She has a curvaceous figure; she was wearing a white skirt and a provocative red robe that slightly exposed her large breasts. She a katana clipped to her back of her skirt. Her arms were under her large breast as she looked at Hikaru.

"So how did you do on you're on your kido exam Hikaru-kun" She asks in a playful voice.

"I passed with flying color." He told her as he turns then he begins to tell Ren and Kūkaku about his exam. When he was done they were surprised.

"That is pretty amazing Hikaru I've never heard of anyone who could do that." Ren comments

"I think so too Hikaru-kun you might be the only one in the history of the Soul Society to be able to do it." Kūkaku replies in agreement

While Hikaru and Kūkaku were talking Ren picks out on of his finest sake bottles and put it on the table." Here Hikaru consider it a gift for passing you first exam and getting one more step closer to being a Shinigami."

A few minutes later the four of them were talking about different things, while Kūkaku attention was on Kira and Momo Ren called Hikaru aside.

"What is Ren is something wrong?" Hikaru asks alittle worried.

"No nothing is wrong Hikaru. I just want you to take Kūkaku back to your house and tell her your feelings." He says nonchalantly.

Hikaru was about to shout out something but Ren was faster and had his hand over Hikaru's mouth

"Hikaru if you don't her sooner or late your chance will be wasted." He tells him in a sincere voice

Seeing that Hikaru is thinking about it, he waited then Hikaru moved Ren's hand and looked at him in the eyes. "What if I tell her and she rejects me."

Ren sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Hikaru listen to me carefully that is something you will have to face but I know for a fact that she is in love with you."

Sighing Hikaru thinks for a few second then says" Ok I'll tell her"

Ren smiles" Good now go and take her home Hikaru you'll thank me in the morning." He says the last part in a whisper so Hikaru won't hear him.

As they walk back Ren is telling Hikaru to calm down, so Hikaru takes a beep breath. Ren draws Kira and Momo's attention while Hikaru starts to talk to Kūkaku.

"Umm Kūkaku-chan."

"Yes Hikaru-kun" She replies in a playful voice

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my p-place." He tells her as a slight blush appears on his face.

Kūkaku was surprised by what he just said but it passes when she remember seeing Ren taking Hikaru off to the side earlier" He must have told Hikaru to finally take his chance and tell me his feelings. I'm going to have to thank Ren later."

"Sure I'll go with you" She says as she stands up from the stool.

Hikaru face lights up" Okay let me just tell Kira and Momo that I'm leaving" She just nods and goes to wait for him near the door.

Hikaru walks over to Kira and Momo and tell them." I'm sorry you guys I got to go early today I'll see you too tomorrow." They both look at themselves then they see Kūkaku waiting near the door, that's when they put two and two together. Momo blushes and Kira just shakes Hikaru's hand and says" good luck"

Hikaru just shakes his head and walks away waving goodbye to them. When he gets closer to Kūkaku she smiles and locks her arm around his pull him closer to her. Her breasts touch his arm, making him blush deep red. They walk out of the bar and head for Hikaru's house.

As soon as they were far enough away Ren hops on the counter and calls the bar to attention.

"Okay you guys I have an announcement to make, tonight our boy Hikaru will become a man."

Excited murmur can be heard throughout the bar finally one of the men asks" So who's the luck lady?"

Everyone heads turn toward Ren all of them waiting to know the answer, Ren smiles" it's Kūkaku Shiba!" He exclaims and for a second there is utter silence then the bar explodes with cheers.

"Okay everyone we have to get to a matter we have been putting off for a lone time." He grabs a bucket from under the counter and says" Alright everyone place your bets how long will it take for them to have sex." Kira and Momo both have sweat drops behind their head which only increase the men in the bar begin shouting out their prediction.

While he is taking peoples bets Ren has only one though in his mind " Looks like you have found your happiness Hikaru, if only your parent were here to see it" He is drawn back out of his thought as more and more bets are being made…

**~Near Hikaru's home~**

As they were nearing his house, Hikaru's mind was racing" Come on Hikaru you can do this." He starts pumping himself up in his mind. When they make it to his house Kūkaku is surprised by how big it is. It is about two stories tall and who knows how many feet wide. She could see what look like steam coming from the back of the house" No way he has his own Onsen (**Hot springs**) maybe we can use it later." She thinks as they get to the front door.

He opens the door and they walk in while Kūkaku still has her arms locked around his arm. They make it to the couch and sit down, Kūkaku leans her head on his shoulder "It's now or never." Hikaru thinks as he resolves his mind.

"Kūkaku-chan there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Yes Hikaru-kun" She replies as she looking up at him

He takes a deep breath and says" Kūkaku-chan I wanted to say that I-i l-love you."

Kūkaku doesn't answer him verbally; all she does is move over on to Hikaru's lap and begins to passionately kiss him. Hikaru is surprised at first but eventual his arms wrap around Kūkaku waist and they begin to enjoy the moment. About a few second later they finally break the kiss, both of them panting for air.

Kūkaku push herself off Hikaru's lap and says" Took you long enough to tell me"

"Sorry about making you wait" He says as he scratches his head.

"Let's take this to your bedroom Hikaru-kun." Kūkaku says as she holds out her hand.

**~LEMON WARNING~LEMON WARNING~Credit for most of this lemon again goes to CptnEdwards~**

Hikaru gets up and takes her hand, he leads her down a hallway till they get to his bedroom door, he opens it and they go inside.

Automatically Kūkaku turns Hikaru around and proceeds to passionately kiss him again. His hands move onto her back pushing her closer to him and at the same time he takes off her katana and lets it drop onto the floor. He could feel her nipples through her robe begin to press against his chest. They start backing up until they fall over onto the bed without even breaking their kiss, their tongues battle for dominance the entire time.

One of his hands starts to slide down until it reaches her ass; he gives it a playful squeeze earning a gasp from Kūkaku. His other hand finds its way to one of her breast; she lets out a moan within his mouth as he starts to squeeze both her ass and one of her breasts. They gasp for air as their lips break apart.

Kūkaku removes the upper part of her robes, in doing so she finally sets her big breasts free. As she sits on his lap she can feel his hardened manhood through his hakama. She grinds herself on it wanting to know its length. Her eyes widen at the feeling of it "He so big, I wonder if it will fit". Hikaru groans as she continues to grind against his manhood.

Finally having enough he flips her over on her back; Hikaru brings both of his hands to her breasts earning soft mews from her as he starts to squeeze them both. He pinches and rolls both of her nipples between his fingers then he continues to knead at the soft yet firm mounds in his hands.

"…Hikaru-kun…" She moans as he starts to kiss her, he travels from her mouth to her collarbone giving it a peck and a nibble. Her breath hitches as he starts to near her breast. His lips finally make it to the valley between her breasts, he starts licking his way down the valley focusing more attention along the inside edge of her breast. Her breath quickens as his tongue starts to move its way up to the top of one of her mounds.

As he reached the peak, he takes the hard nub there into his mouth and sucks on it gently. At the same time, he pinched lightly at the other one. He swirls his tongue around the hard nub in his mouth giving it playful bites every so often. She moans loudly as she arches her back.

He moves to her other breast giving it the same treatment. She calls out his name as she feels one of his hands reaches her womanhood. He starts to trace alone the outside of it teasing her. She can feel his fingers playing near her entrance; the area is drenched from his teasing.

She moans in disappointment when she feels his hand disappear however, when he slides her skirt down to her ankles. She gasps as the last barriers that hid the moist folds of her womanhood are gone.

She moaned loudly when he slides a finger into her. He starts to pump in and out with his finger, soon enough she feels Hikaru sink another one of his fingers into her. Her groin muscles clamped down on the intruders, holding them inside her. She bites down on her bottom lip trying hold back the moans as best she can. She feels him remove his mouth from her breast and start to kiss and lick his way down to her womanhood.

She did notice, when his finger withdrew from her, leaving a sticky trail of her honey up through the short patch of hair.

She spread her legs slightly, the soft tint of pink on her cheeks again as she crossed her arms under her breasts. He looked up into Kūkaku's eyes as they stared back at him through heavy lashes. He lifts one of her legs into the air and begins kissing her leg inch by inch, slowly he moves closer to her womanhood

Kūkaku squirmed. "Hikaru-kun...please...stop teasing me." Hikaru smiled up at her and quickly settled himself between her legs, looking down at her womanhood, He takes a few swipes around her outer lips with his tongue, a load moan erupts from Kūkaku's mouth. "Hikaru-kun please..." Her voice changed dramatically when he pressed his tongue up inside of her as deep as it would go. He begins to lap his tongue around her insides, causing her to thrash about and scream. She dug a hand into his hair, pressing his face against her womanhood.

Slurping down as much of her sweet nectar as he could. When he brought his tongue to her clit, she exploded. Her body went rigid; her back arched as far as possible as she climaxed on his tongue. She held him to her womanhood, his tongue questing inside of her all the while. Once she managed to catch her breath she pulled him away from her womanhood. "…you're pretty good…with that tongue of yours."

Hikaru smiled at her, running his tongue around the outside of his mouth to collect as much of her honey as he could reach. She looked down to see his whole face, from his nose and below, absolutely drenched in her fluids. Hikaru stares into her eyes and says "You taste unbelievably sweet you know."

"S-shut up..." was all Kūkaku could manage between pants. He just sat there smiling; now resorting to collecting the fluid on his face with his fingers and licking it off. She glared at him, "You're quite pleased with yourself aren't you?"

His smile grew wider, "Now what would make you think that?"

She grabbed him by his kosode and pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting her own juices within his mouth "He was right I do taste sweet" She thinks as she tastes her juices in his mouth. When she broke it; she looked into his surprised eyes and grinned. With a breathy whisper, she said to him, "My turn..." Before Hikaru could respond, she had flipped him over onto his back; she begins to take off his kosode, she begins kissing a path downwards over his chest. When she came to his hakama, she starts to pull down his hakama. "You know, you're damned lucky I'm not a patient woman"

The next thing Hikaru knew Kūkaku had pulled it down, his hardened manhood finally freed from its prison was now standing at full attention only a few inches from her face, she could smell a strong scent coming off it, it wasn't a bad smell; it actually smelled delicious. She then slid her mouth down around it. She moaned as she finally gets to taste him, at first she thought she wouldn't like his taste but now as she slides her tongues down around his manhood, the taste is irresistible to her. As she runs her tongue along his length, Hikaru's eyes close as he feels the pleasure from her warm, wet mouth and tongue engulfing his member. She softly begins to bob her head. She could tell she was doing a good job as she feels both of his hands in her hair, pressing her closer.

Looking down, Hikaru could see her head was bouncing up and down faster in his lap now, lewd sucking and slurping noises filling the air to mingle with Hikaru's gasps and groans of pleasure. She starts moaning around him sending hot vibrations through his already over stimulated shaft. However, when he felt the blade of her tongue pressing into the slit on the tip, he lost all control. He called out her name loudly and flooded her with his essence. Hearing him call out her name Kukaku takes his member fully into her mouth, his head was in her throat as he began to send his seed straight into her throat. His hips moved slightly while she held herself in place, her eyes almost roll back in to her head as she tastes his delicious seed. She has never tasted something so delicious before. After she milks him of the last drops his delicious seed, his body relaxed with a loud groan, followed by another moan as he felt her clean off his member then swallows the last bit before he takes his member out of her mouth.

Kūkaku looked up at him with a smirk."Now that makes us even." Hikaru's vision was blurry, but he looked down at her anyway, when he felt her soft breasts touch his manhood, a moan of pleasure erupts from his mouth. She wraps her full breasts around his hard length and began stroking it with them.

"W-whoa...?" Hikaru stammered out in surprise of the feeling of her breasts.

"You like that didn't you?" She looked at him with a smirk.

"Yes…" is all he can say as she continues to use her breasts.

After a few minutes of her bountiful breasts, she then moves to straddle his waist. Hikaru groans as her legs spread as she straddles him; her womanhood began dripping onto him. She pinned his manhood between her wet slit and his stomach and slowly begins to grind her hips back and forth, purring loudly with each motion.

Hikaru moves his hands to her breasts and began to caress them softly. Kūkaku couldn't help but moan. She leans forward to give him another passionate kiss, their tongues battle for dominance once again. Both moaning as they continue to grind against each other, when they broke their kiss, she licks his bottom lip playfully earning a moan from Hikaru. She sat up letting his length spring upwards. With one hand, she guides his manhood to her entrance; a second is all it takes before she slams down onto him with her full weight. Hikaru grimaced at the feeling, she was painfully tight, her walls squeezing him firmly, the reason he went in so easily was because of the fact that their private areas were drenched in her juices.

Kūkaku cries out and collapsed on top of his chest, she trembled in pain and pleasure but it was mostly pain. Hikaru realized what just happened" Don't tell me…"He pushes his thought to the back of his mind when he hears her mew out in pain, wrapping his arms around her, he begins to lightly caress her back until the painful mewing starts to subside. He puts one of his hands under her chin and turned her to face him. He saw the tears in her eyes from the pain and he smiled at her. He whispered to her softly, "I love you, Kūkaku-hime."

Her face lit up as if she'd just been given the greatest gift in the world. She crushed her lips together with his in a deep, passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss to look back into his eyes, her tears were falling now, but she had a bright smile on her face. "And I love you, Hikaru-kun." She returned to his lips with another kiss for several long moments, their hands lightly caressing and massaging each other.

Finally, when the pain had subsided, Kūkaku gave her hips a soft experimental roll, causing a wave of pleasure to course through her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Hikaru was caught unprepared and let out a long, deep groan. She giggled at him softly and kissed his lips again when he smiled. Very slowly she begin to rise up off of him until only the head was still inside, before letting herself sink back down, drawing out a deep moan from both of them. She looked back into his eyes and pressed her forehead to his. Gradually she began to move again, sliding herself upwards along his length and then back down just as slow. She begins to give him soft pecks on the lips with her own in between each movement.

It took them a long time to build the pace up, neither of them in a hurry to finish their first time making love together. However, as the pleasure built up in both of them, she began to ride him harder, bouncing quickly in his lap. Her lustful moans echo throughout the room with each trust. For his part, Hikaru met her every movement with an opposite movement of his own, thrusting back up to meet her with extra force. At this pace, it wasn't long for them both to begin to feel the beginnings of their orgasms. Hikaru went to stop but Kūkaku slammed her hips down to prevent him from pulling out of her. "No! Cum with me, cum inside of me! Please!" She pleaded loudly as she resumed her frantic race to the climax. Hikaru nodded in agreement and continued as well until he felt like he was about to explode. He tangled a hand into her hair again and slammed his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply and muffling his grunts and groans with her mouth as he erupted into her depths. Her eyes went wide and she screamed against his mouth, her own orgasm ripping through her body and sending a gush of their combined fluids to pour into his lap. Kūkaku collapsed on top of him, both of them panting and kissing over and over.

"That was…awesome" Was all Hikaru could say.

He hears Kūkaku laugh; he looks into her eyes and says." Whats so funny?" She pulls him into a brief kiss then she break their kiss and says" In a way I'm still a virgin Hikaru-kun."

It takes Hikaru's mind a few seconds to process this information before it dawns on him" She couldn't mean…"

She gets up off his manhood and moves in front of him on all fours. She wiggles her plump ass for him, tempting him with ever motion. Her temptation works as Hikaru sits up and position himself right behind her. He trusts into her womanhood to get his length coated with their juices before taking it out. All the while Hikaru licks two of his finger and slowly starts to trust into Kūkaku's tight hole. Moans and gasps echo throughout the room as Hikaru increases his fingering speed. Soon enough Kukaku wants something better then his fingers, something larger and wider to be penetrating her from behind.

She lets out a frustrated groan then tells him "Hikaru-kun please I need you inside me." Her voice pleading with every ounce of strength she had left. Obliging her request he trusts inside her one more time to fully coat his manhood before taking it out. He takes out his finger with a low pop and a moan from Kūkaku. He lines himself up with her hole, anticipation coming off them in waves. Slowly at first he trusts into her, gasps and moans erupted from them both as Hikaru's manhood trust its way forwards.

"It's so tight…" Is all Hikaru can think as his manhood slowly starts to disappear within her, getting frustrated with his slow progress, she does the only thing she can think off. She thrust her hips backward, his manhood quickly disappearing into her. Loud moans surge from their mouths, Hikaru closes his eyes in pleasure. Kūkaku's eyes on the other hand start to roll back from both the pain and pleasure. They both gasp for air, Hikaru doesn't move, he just waits for her to readjust to his length.

After awhile she rolls her hips telling him to start, grabbing her hips Hikaru pulls backwards and then forwards then both of them are assaulted with a new wave of pleasure. Gasping for air she calls out to him."Hik…Hikaru-kun please…faster." He leans forwards up to her ear and says" As you wish Kūkaku-hime" His voice sending a shiver up her spine, she feels him increase speed, it as sending more waves of pleasure through them. Soon enough she starts to trust into him, meeting his trusts with her own. Getting a rhythm going, their combined thrusts were bringing them more pleasure" So…deep…inside of me." She can barley think as he continues to trust into her, he increases speed with each trust only to be met by one of hers at equal speed.

They are both nearing their limits; Kūkaku can feel the knot begin to build in her stomach. She calls out to him." Hikaru I'm…"

"I know… me too…" He says as he starts to speed up even more.

"Please…cum with me...please Hikaru-kun!" She pleads as she meets his trust. His balls tighten as he trust into her the finally few times, they both climax. Shouting out each others names as their hot juices explode from ether of them. Shivering at the feeling of his hot juices flowing deep within her Kūkaku's eyes roll back, she lets out a throaty gasp and falls forwards taking Hikaru with her. With a low pop he takes out his manhood from her hole earning a groan of disapproval from Kukaku.

Hikaru rolls onto his back, he feels completely drained. He feels Kukaku shift herself onto his stomach, he wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"That was amazing Hikaru-kun but." She sighs.

"But?"

"Why did you take it out?" She pouts cutely into his chest.

Smirking he leans next to her ear and says "Then let me put it back in." Seconds later the familiar full feeling returns to Kūkaku's body as Hikaru trust his length back into her sensitive womanhood. A loud moan erupts from her mouth; he can feel her twitching in his arms. His smirk grow wider, she calls out to him in gasps." Baka (**idiot**)…don't…put it…in so fast." Her panting breaths filled the room.

He lifts her chin looking into her glazed over eyes for a second."I love you Kukaku-hime." He says reaffirming his confession.

Her twitching stops and her breaths steady. Her eyes begin to focus on his." And I love you Hikaru-kun." They kiss once more as passionate and loving as ever. Breaking apart they snuggle in each others arms.

"Goodnight Kukaku-hime"

"Goodnight Hikaru-kun"

**~End of Lemon~ **

* * *

><p><strong>(AN End of chapter 1. Tell me what you think. I did my best on this. More to come, I will use every ounce of my mind to make this into something awesome. When I mean every ounce I mean EVERY ounce. So be prepared for ANYTHING.**

**Harem List…so far**

**Kūkaku Shiba**

**Yoruichi Shihōin**

**Retsu Unohana**

**Tia Harribel**

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**(A/N Request: I intend to genderswap some of the male characters and make them female then place them into the Harem. there's only one problem I not sure if I should keep there regular names or not. I was thinking about changing their names alittle so as to make them sound feminine but whatever I come up with doesn't work. So I'm reaching out and asking for help.) Can anyone come up with female versions of their name (v look below v) PM me or comment if you have a good name for anyone of these.**

**Renji Abarai**

**Jūshirō Ukitake**

**Shunsui Kyōraku**

**Sōsuke Aizen**

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Nnoitra Gilga**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Sajin Komamura**

**Kaname Tōsen**

**(A/N extra side note for all those who have been waiting for chapter 6 of A Wolf's Howl I would like to ask you to forgive me on how late its taking me to put it out, it is not my intention to make you guys and girls wait so long for it. there isn't anything I can say to make up for it. so I want to say I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.)**


End file.
